


El sórdido pasado de modelo de Will Graham: una investigación

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz is the Best, Crack, Everyone wants Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is so thirsty, Humor, M/M, Model!Will Graham, Season/Series 01, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is So Done
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Will siente que algo raro pasa, sus estudiantes solo murmuran, en el pasillo la gente se le queda mirando y ha recibido propuestas para ir a tomar el horrible café de la cafetería. Lo peor, el doctor Lecter lo evita. Claramente se perdió de algo mientras andaba en Boston.--Cuando Beverly se topa una revista donde sí, Will Graham, el mismo de la colección perruna sale posando con puchero a la cámara un perfume, no queda de otra que investigar. Obviamente se suman los otros dos del trío, Jack y Alana se enteran y Hannibal seguro sufrirá un infarto de lo mucho que necesita poseer cada una de esas fotos.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 81





	El sórdido pasado de modelo de Will Graham: una investigación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclectic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectic/gifts).



**Lunes 9:45 A.M**

Se gira y escucha los murmullos. No alcanza a distinguir bien que están diciendo sus alumnos, demasiado lejos, pero es lo suficiente perceptivo cómo para saber que es algo sobre él.

Se da la vuelta, quedando con la pantalla detrás, y mira muy serio a la futura generación del FBI, que vamos, deja harto que desear. No es que generalmente les preste mucha atención, que a él le pagan por venir a pasar materia y ver si los puede hacer un poquito más inteligentes, no a estar como profesor de secundaria, fijándose en si se reparten papelitos amorosos.

Detesta tener que socializar, aunque tenga un sueldo. Pone cara de pocos amigos y vuelve a girarse para terminar la clase, solo quedan 15 minutos de este horror y puede irse a su oficina, revisar notas y de ahí partir a su querido hogar, a la mierda del mundo y ojalá que con cero contacto social.

Obviamente, como esto de los suspiritos y miradas fijas viene arrastrándose desde que entró al salón, cuando termina, por fin, su hora, al menos cinco estudiantes están poniendo cara de querer acercársele a resolver dudas (si pusieran atención no necesitarían). Así que Will siendo el tipo inteligente que es, con agilidad apaga el data show, toma su maletín en el que guarda los papeles y camina rápidamente hacia la puerta, fingiendo que no, por supuesto que nadie quería pedirle unos minutos de atención.

Si tanto lo requieren, bien pueden reservar una hora, no es cómo si con eso pudieran salvar el semestre.

Camina sin mirar a nadie en el pasillo pero sintiendo ojos fijos en su espalda. Trata de no ponerse paranoico, y cuando llega a su oficina cierra bien la puerta, se sienta en su silla ergonómica (regalo del doctor Lecter, muy preocupado) y saca su teléfono móvil para mirarse con la cámara: está lo suficientemente peinado, sus ojeras casi ni se notan y la corbata, muy elegante a su parecer, se encuentra bien puesta. No hay nada en su imagen cómo para que se le queden mirando fijo, una descortesía por lo demás.

No es lo único raro tras retornar de Boston, luego de tener que haber estado cinco días entre abogados, fiscales y jurados, conversando a su pesar, porque sí Will, tú eres el que mejor explica el caso, yo, Jack Crawford, no puedo abandonar mi importante trabajo para ir a hablarles a unos idiotas.

El otro punto y del que no sabe cómo sentirse es que cree que el doctor Lecter, Hannibal, como le ha pedido llamarlo, lo está evitando.

Es que corrió su hora para la próxima semana, pese a que habían quedado en que se verían hoy, tras su regreso. Tampoco le contestó la llamada que le hizo el sábado, solo un correo bien parco donde le decía que estaba con la agenda llena y que en unos días podía atenderlo.

Y bueno, Will se ha ido acostumbrado a la compañía del doctor, a la atención que le presta y bien, a sus conversaciones. No le gusta esto de pensar en que para él es atenderlo médicamente y que puede, como a cualquier otro paciente, postergarlo.

Uff.

Sabe qué suena muy poco ético el pensamiento, pero vamos, está tan necesitado de afecto que era inevitable que encontrara en la presencia del buen doctor una salida (además que se siente estúpidamente atraído, sabiendo que está muy por debajo de su nivel, aún con su mejor atuendo). Así es, otra pésima decisión en la larga lista de malas decisiones que Will Graham lleva a sus 34 años.

Toma su maletín para sacar el material de la clase, poniéndolo en su escritorio, cuando caen tres papelitos. Es que de verdad enseña a niños, piensa molesto, tomando uno y yéndose para adentro al ver que los mensajitos de amor son para él.

Madre mía.

* * *

_Siete días antes_

**Lunes 11:40 A.M**

Si hay una cosa horrible de la adultez, piensa Beverly, es tener que hacerse cargo de su propia salud. Algo así como decidir por sí misma que sí, Bev, tienes que ir al dentista al menos una vez al año.

Así que aquí está, en la oficina de un tal Alistair Rochester, recomendación de Jimmy (quien tenía muchos contactos, más de lo normal). Sentada en la sala y esperando a que la llamen, juega tetris en el celular, muy aburrida, pero no es hasta que se frustra porque de verdad que estaba a punto de superar su mayor puntaje cuando la barrita cayó mal (sí, cayó, ella no tiene la culpa), que decide dejar atrás la tecnología y revisar las revistas que están en la mesita de al medio.

Una señora de mediana edad delante de ella está devorándose una Cosmopolita en la que sale nada más y nada menos que Estefanía de Mónaco en portada. Uff, es que ese tal Rochester debe ser un viejito pegado en los noventa.

Será.

Saca tres ejemplares Cosmopolita, uno con Angelina Jolie muy sensual en la época de Inocencia Interrumpida (qué válgame, fue un momento en el que Bev supo que la bisexualidad existía), otra donde posa muy bella Julia Roberts, y una tercera de una actriz que no reconoce y que seguramente su carrera murió en esta década.

Se pone a hojear esa revista, de febrero de 2002, cuando sus ojos se abren de par en par y una exclamación muy alta de “madre mía” se le escapa.

¡Santo Jack Crawford! Su mandíbula parece atorada en la estúpida _O_ que su boca no ha dejado de hacer.

Es que quien está ahí, mirando sexymente a la cámara, labios hechos un puchero y mirada coqueta, es su amigo, su ermitaño pasado a perro: el malhumorado de Will Graham.

Santo cielo.

Observa a la señora, quien le devuelve la mirada como si no estuviera acostumbrada a escuchar a mujeres guapas gritar al leer una revista, y vuelve a revisar la página. Will, en sus veinte, sale con un traje ajustado, cara lampiña y risos por doquier cayéndole de manera preciosa en el rostro.

Bueno, Will es extremadamente guapo. En algún momento en su amistad trató de flirtear con él, pero Will pasó olímpicamente pero sin ser un imbécil, más bien como un cachorrito que solo quiere que lo dejen en paz. Fue el inicio de una bella relación.

Pero claro, en la revista, luce como salido de una película. No, de una pasarela. Es que, ayyy, no sabe cómo explicarlo. La toma bien y se la guarda en el maletín, poniéndose de pie porque claramente tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que el revisarse los dientes.

Tiene una misión: descubrir el sórdido pasado de modelo de Will Graham.

-

-

-

**Martes 9:20 A.M**

En solo un día, Jimmy y Brian se unen a la búsqueda.

Y es que Will no está en Washington sino que en Boston haciendo tarea de juzgado, lo más aburrido de su trabajo luego de que Jack lo calzara, y no volverá en cinco días, así que el grupo son solo ellos.

Ambos tuvieron reacciones interesantes: Jimmy solo exclamó ay señor, casi persignándose pese a ser ateo, mientras que Brian puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró no es justo, mirando con mucha seriedad la foto, como si pudiera convocar a ese Will pararse a su lado.

—Vamos, chicos, no es material masturbatorio —dice con seriedad, aguantándose la risa en la cara indignada de Brian, rojo hasta las orejas—, es evidencia, EVIDENCIA —repite con mayor parquedad.

—Su carita sigue siendo bellísima —comenta Jimmy con facciones muy sabias —, era obvio que lo sería también cuando joven. Ay de mí, volver a tener 20.

—Bueno, bueno, hay gente bendecida —dice Brian en tono de qué le vamos hacer.

Beverly se cruza de brazos, lista para liderar esta tarea—. Son de los perfume Burberry, una búsqueda rápida me arrojó una cantidad enorme de fotos —y saca su celular para mostrarle a sus colegas la colección que encontró.

Brian pone la cara que siempre tiene cuando está cerca de Will, de querer cogérselo y al mismo tiempo matarse—, es demasiado injusto —murmura.

—A ver, les estoy pagando para que estén compartiendo fotos de gatitos o para que estén trabajando y me tengan las pruebas de laboratorio —la voz fuerte de Jack Crawford los hace saltar y poner cara de culpabilidad.

Jack los mira con suspicacia, caminando hacia Beverly y quitándole de una pasada el teléfono. Ja, si la cara de Jimmy y Brian son para el recuerdo, la de Jack está para ser grabada, qué pérdida no haberlo hecho.

Sus ojos se abren como platos y sus facciones pasan por toda una película: incredulidad, horror, curiosidad, escepticismo, y finalmente cansancio.

—Qué es esto —afirma sin utilizar signos de pregunta mientras los mira como si de verdad fuera culpa de ellos el sórdido pasado de modelo de Will Graham.

Así tal cual le contesta Beverly y le dice que están investigándolo—: Porque Jack, señor, de verdad que esto es una mina de oro.

Jack la mira, después a sus dos confabuladores y luego al techo—. ¡No quiero saber nada de eso! Nada —repite, moviendo su dedo en clara señal de profesor enojado.

Los tres asienten con la cabeza, Beverly guardando el teléfono que Jack le devuelve y poniendo manos a la obra para tener los resultados de los tests, porque necesitan cuánto antes retomar la búsqueda del sórdido pasado de modelo de Will.

-

-

-

**Miércoles 2:30 P.M.**

El tercer día, Alana Bloom se suma a los conocedores. Su cara está petrificada en un sonrojo gigante, boca casi abierta, sin alejar sus ojos del teléfono de Beverly.

—Madre mía —es lo único que dice cuando su mente ha podido recuperarse del impacto que es ver a Will Graham posando con sensualidad con una camisa abierta y un puchero en su rostro.

Beverly asiente con empatía, conoce la sensación—. Años de esto, años y años —explica.

Alana se lleva el dedo a la barbilla—, de algún lado debió salir el dinero para comprarse su casa y mantener a su familia canina. Con lo que pagaban en la policía, dudo que lo hubiera hecho.

—Exacto —dice Jimmy, nuevamente en un tono de sabiduría, mientras mira su propio celular con más fotos de Will, en una piscina, en una cama, en la calle y en varios trajes.

Alana sigue con cara impresionada —. Algo es saber que Will es bien —se le cortan las palabras—, bueno…

—Qué está para comérselo —vuelve a responder Jimmy, levantando la vista de su propio teléfono.

Alana como que quiere decir que no pero finamente levanta los hombros—, bueno sí, eso. Pero mucho más en el sentido de alma torturada y misántropa. No en este tipo de imagen —levanta el celular de Beverly donde Will sale estirando los brazos, abdominales marcados y con un pantalón desabrochado—, es como si fuera de una realidad paralela.

Mueve la cabeza y los mira con seriedad y preocupación—. ¿No lo van a molestar con esto, cierto? —les consulta en tono de abuela—, porque claramente ya el hecho de que estemos revisando estas fotos pareciera que es una violación a su privacidad.

—Es el internet y están en todas partes —contesta Brian, defensor de las libertades.

—Ese no es el punto y lo sabes —dice Alana, un suave fruncimiento de cejas.

Beverly levanta los brazos—, por supuesto que no quiero amargar más a Will, si pasara eso creo que se convertiría en sal, ya de por sí está lleno de molestia. Solo salir de esta curiosidad, no todos los días te enteras que la persona más excéntrica que conoces fue un súper modelo.

Alana lo piensa unos segundos, vuelve a mirar la pantalla y bueno, no le queda más que asentir.

-

-

-

**Jueves 11:50 A.M.**

El cuarto día el doctor Lecter se entera del sórdido pasado de modelo de Will Graham y parece que eso de que la verdad los hará más fuerte, no ocurre con su caso.

Está con Jack, haciendo las tareas de perfil que realiza Will, quien todavía no regresa, cuando a Brian se le sale un comentario de la BÚSQUEDA. Jack obviamente lo reta y le dice que deje sus pasatiempos acosadores para después del trabajo, pero Beverly capta lo que puede ser curiosidad en el rostro del doctor (difícil de decir, quizás en Lituania están acostumbrados a eso de no mostrar movimientos en las facciones).

No es hasta que Jack ha salido que Lecter se les acerca—, quizás podría ayudarles en la investigación que llevan.

Brian lo mira sospechoso—, no creo que sea necesario.

Pero Beverly tiene ciertas ideas y estos días ha estado taaaan aburrida, así que contesta—: ¿Sabía usted que nuestro Will antes de ser un adicto a los perros vendía perfumes?

El doctor no revela nada, solo un gesto de oh, mira tú, con el rostro—, no me lo podría imaginar, pero ser vendedor no es un trabajo extraño.

Ja, mientras hablaba Beverly buscaba entre sus fotos (y sí, cuando pase la novedad las borrará, por supuesto), eligiendo una donde Will sale tapándose un ojo con un girasol—, aquí pues, nunca dije que fuera vendedor, solo que sí trabajaba en promocionar perfumes.

Lecter toma el celular, ojos fijos en la pantalla, y con un elegante dedo empieza a cambiar de imagen.

Ya no es Jack la mejor impresión. El doctor, aún sin mover ningún músculo de su cara, parece estar teniendo una apoplejía. Es Beverly quien retira el celular de sus manos, viéndolo con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte, como si hubiera visto algo divino.

Son segundos que parece durar la hora más incómoda de sus vidas hasta que Lecter dice—. Mis disculpas, tengo que volver a mi consulta.

Y como un hombre que ya no tiene propósito, camina hacia la puerta.

Brian y Jimmy intercambian miradas de piedad —, se veía venir —sostiene Jimmy, en tono sabelotodo.

-

-

-

**Viernes 5:30 P.M.**

Beverly jurará hasta su tumba que ella no fue la que viralizó algunas fotos en Quántico ni en el campus. Alguien debió de haberlos escuchado en el pasillo, pero es que ahora incluso pusieron una de las fotos como pantalla de fondo en uno de los computadores del laboratorio.

Jack los matará, y luego Will, cuando llegué, se encargará de descuartizarlos mientras lanza ese tipo de comentarios perturbadores que tanto lo caracterizan.

—Moriremos —concuerda Brian, sentado con cara de no querer perder su vida tan joven. Jimmy le da unas palmaditas en la mano, en señal de simpatía.

Beverly está a punto de coincidir cuando el jefe de los jefes ingresa como un huracán.

—¡Les dije que esto lo dejaran para su tiempo libre! —farfulla en ese tono de voz que hace temblar a Will, rojo en el rostro de pura furia.

Si no es porque Beverly tiene mucho carácter, estaría también tiritando como sus colegas—, no hemos sido nosotros —explica.

Jack niega la cabeza, ahora en clara postura de papá decepcionado—. El pasado de cada agente es su propia historia, nadie tiene derecho a venir a cuestionarlo. Quiero que se borren todas las pruebas dentro de este lugar, dentro de este estado, antes de que Will retorne. ¿Entendido?

Los tres asienten y, con mucha pena, empiezan a borrar las imágenes. Brian se encarga de publicar en la intranet, a la que gracias a dios Will ignora (como todo), que la próxima persona que suba fotos, comente sobre estas, imprima alguna y todo lo relacionada, quedará sujeta a una charla con Jack Crawford y Recursos Humanos.

Suficiente amenaza es, y ya en la tarde nadie en el FBI menciona el incidente sobre el sórdido pasado de modelo de Will Graham.

* * *

**Lunes 3:30 P.M.**

Ya, está claro que algo pasa, piensa Will. Nadie viene a verlo a la oficina, todos saben que lo mejor es evitarlo, pero han venido dos profesores, Charles Erickson de Psicología y Emma Petersen de Criminología, a invitarlo a tomar café con sus caras haciendo esos gestos de querer más que consumir cafeína. Como si Will estuviera dispuesto a estar en la cafetería, donde seguramente lo mirarán aún más con inquisición.

Por supuesto que no.

Sale de su oficina sintiéndose todavía paranoico y se dirige al laboratorio. Llegó directo a su clase en la mañana así que todavía no ha visto a Jack y a los demás, tampoco recibió algún comentario anormal mientras estaba afuera de la ciudad, así que no ha podido dilucidar el misterio.

Cuando entra, el grupo científico está concentrado revisando el cadáver de un hombre cuyos pulmones están en su estómago (ah, Baltimore, cuánto lo extrañaba). Los saluda con sequedad y tres pares de ojos se le quedan mirando como si Will hubiese entrado bailando la Macarena.

Brian, si es posible, tiene las orejas rojas y le rehúye la mirada, Jimmy lo mira con cierta concentración, y Beverly, ah, Beverly tiene ese gesto de haber hecho algo malo. Will puede oler la culpabilidad en el aire.

—¿Qué demonios hicieron? —consulta parco, cruzándose de brazos. Por supuesto que tenían que ser estos tres idiotas los causantes de su extraña jornada llena de acosadores.

Beverly abre la boca y empieza a dar alguna excusa malhecha cuando Jack entra y se le queda también mirándolo extraño.

—Will, regresaste —dice, acercándose y dándole una palmada en el hombro, como si Will no lo hubiese llamado ayer para darle un resumen de su estadía en Boston. Jack se comporta como si no hubiera una cantidad gigantesca de tensión en la zona y Will no estuviera a punto de matarlos a todos para saber qué mierda se perdió.

Detrás de Jack entra Alana, quien es todavía peor actriz —. ¡Will! —exclama en una voz muy alta, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y ruborizándose como si Will estuviera vestido para cualquier otra ocasión.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué mierda pasa? Tengo tres confesiones de alumnos, dos dibujos de mal gusto, dos invitaciones a tomar café y ¡a todo el edificio espiándome!

Es Beverly quien le contesta, poniendo cara de circunstancias e inocencia—, bueno, Will, es que se ha hecho conocida tu carrera vendiendo perfumes.

_Ay._

_Madre mía._

-

-

-

Jack le dio la tarde libre. A veces se comporta como un ser humano muy decente, y viendo la cara de muerte de Will, a Alana mortificada, y a los tres idiotas que tiene como científicos deshaciéndose en defensas, no había de otra.

Will llega a su casa, se sienta entre sus perros y solo puede maldecir su vida. Siempre, siempre algo más le carga el peso a su desdichada existencia. No es que se avergüence de su “sórdido pasado de modelo”, como se empeñó a exclamar Beverly, que bien pagó su carrera universitaria y su casa, pero tampoco es algo que quisiera que fuera conocido. Ya de por sí tiene que convivir con psiquiatras obsesionados con estudiar su psique, gente mirándolo como bicho, y estudiantes aplaudiéndole por hacer su trabajo.

Ahora tiene que nuevamente aceptar las miradas y comentarios románticos y lascivos que tanto detesta y que pensó superados cuando se vino a vivir a Virginia. Una adolescencia de situaciones incómodas y sus 20’s de relaciones superficiales e inconsistentes, porque mientras Will sabe que sí, pareciera ser bastante atractivo, su personalidad deja mucho que desear.

Esto es atroz, piensa, hundiéndose en el sillón mientras Winston y Buster se intentan subir encima. Es pensando en que los dejará sentarse a su lado que recuerda a Hannibal.

¡Por supuesto! También se enteró y por eso lo está evitando.

Gime como un perrito malnacido y se lleva las manos a la cara, maldiciendo nuevamente su vida. Todo iba tan bien, de verdad. Creía que quizás en unos meses más podría ir a la casa del doctor, llevando un vino bueno y viendo hacia donde iban las cosas. Cree que Hannibal podría también sentirse atraído hacia él, quizás, solo faltaba superar la relación de doctor paciente y ser menos molesto.

Ahora claro, Hannibal seguramente está mortificado de su fotogénico pasado. Tal vez incluso desee romper sus citas, pasarlo a otro médico y dejar de verlo.

Se hunde aún más en el sofá, pensando en qué las malditas campañas de esa horrible colonia no valían tanto la pena, cuando el motor del único Bentley que conoce suena por la ventana. Se queda quieto, por si está alucinando, hasta que golpean la puerta.

Se levanta y se sacude el pelo que le dejaron sus perros, respira profundo y camina hacia la entrada. Hannibal está ahí, mirándolo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Will, lamento la visita inesperada. Me imagino que querrías descansar luego de tu viaje —admite, mientras pasa hacia el living, y Will se arrepiente de no haber tratado de ordenar un poco al ver las camas de sus mascotas desparramadas junto con el motor en el que trabaja.

—No es molestia —responde y porque está cansado y quiere evitar la futura incomodidad, se adelanta al hecho—, creí que me estabas evitando.

Hannibal, quien se ha sacado su chaqueta dejando a la vista su camisa marrón, corbata negra y chaleco igual de oscuro, lo mira sorprendido. Muy bien fingido, mucho mejor que Alana y Jack, al menos —, ¿por qué pensarías eso?

Will suspira en voz alta y pone los ojos en blanco —, ¿Por qué se viralizaron mis antiguas fotos de cuando modelé para Burberry?

Si no conociera a Hannibal, tan implacable e imponente, pensaría que está nervioso—. Esas fotos —contesta el doctor.

Will asiente, rascándose la nuca—, sí. Digamos que he tenido un día extremadamente incómodo.

Ahora Hannibal lo observa en plan psiquiatra—, ¿a qué se debe eso?

Vuelve a su sillón, donde se hunde en el lugar que había dejado hecho—, todas esas miradas y pensamientos. Nunca me ha gustado ser así —dice, mirándose a sí mismo—. Me imagino que es un desperdicio —ríe con cierta amargura.

Y, aunque el sofá está lleno de pelos y ha visto mejores días, Hannibal se sienta a su lado, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y cruzando sus manos hasta tener los nudillos blancos. Guarda silencio unos segundos y responde —. Me parecen artísticas —comenta, mirando hacia delante—, las fotos. Hay ciertos tonos y ángulos bastante satisfactorios.

Oh.

_Oh._

Will se endereza y se gira hacia el doctor, sintiendo, por primera vez desde que supo de esto, un sonrojo cubrirle el rostro—. ¿Te gustaron? ¿Por eso me estabas evitando?

Se arrepiente de lo que dijo inmediatamente, porque suena muy patético y necesitado, conversando así con su psiquiatra, mientras el doctor solo lo intenta reconfortar. Claro que el hecho de que Hannibal se gire, lo mire de una forma extremadamente intensa y le plante un beso en su boca, le quitan cualquier duda de que sí, Will Graham es el hombre más perceptivo del mundo.

Entre besos, con Hannibal encima, tocándole con más manos de las que tiene, Will lo escucha confesar con acento marcado—. He pasado todo el fin de semana comprando esas revistas en Ebay, descargando colecciones de bancos de imágenes —le besa el cuello y lo huele con fuerza, lo que no debería ser sexy pero lo es.

Will se deja hacer, asentando con la cabeza y gimiendo cuando Hannibal le rompe la camisa al tratar de quitársela —, tengo otras que nunca vieron la luz del día —contesta con la voz entrecortada, ayudándolo a sacarse su propia ropa.

Hannibal lanza un gruñido de bestia que Will toma con un rotundo por favor, quiero verlas, mientras continúan besándose así, como si la vida se les fuera en eso.

Bendito Burberry, es el último pensamiento coherente que tiene.

Después, después de que ambos estén acostados en su cama, el fuego de su chimenea potente, y el rostro de Hannibal mirándolo con devoción, casi admiración, sus manos tocando su boca y sus pómulos y hablándole de Dante y otras cursilerías (que ya, le gustan), Will piensa que quizás no sea tan difícil cambiar el estado de su relación.

Solo faltaría aclarar bien qué hacer con el destripador, porque Will no tiene ningún ánimo de que vaya alguno de ellos a la cárcel. Y siempre están Gideon y Chilton para hacerse cargo del problema, después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> JAJAJAJAJA es que me muerooooo, Will Graham, ehm, Hugh Dancy, debe ser de lo más exquisito que hay. La historia es de un prompt de eclectic, del que nos partimos de la risa. ¿Es que no sienten también que nadie reconoce lo suficiente lo guapo que es Will? jajajaja


End file.
